


When You’ve Just Delivered A Baby At 14 Years Old

by fandomsandshit



Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Athena Parthenos (Percy Jackson), Gen, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Trans Will Solace, Will Solace Appreciation, Will Solace is a Mess, just will having a breakdown over becoming a midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandshit/pseuds/fandomsandshit
Summary: The war with Gaia is over, and Percy can finally relax. Of course, that’s when Chiron decides to hold a Counsellors Meeting over ‘urgent matters’.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue & Will Solace, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll
Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941190
Kudos: 74





	When You’ve Just Delivered A Baby At 14 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my vibe, guys. so have this one shot i wrote that happens so much later compared to the rest of the series.

It was over.

It had been a few days since the war with Gaia, and Percy still couldn’t believe it. Finally, there wasn’t any major quests to go on, no more prophecies to complete, and the gods might stay out of his business.

It was wishful thinking, but hey, he just helped to win a second war, leave him alone.

Now, he was making his way to the Head Counsellor meeting that Chiron called. Percy wasn’t entirely sure what was going to be discussed, but nodding and pretending never hurt anyone!

With that thought in mind, he walked into the meeting, before stopping abruptly at the scene before him.

Will Solace, the head counsellor for Cabin 7 and medic, was lying on his back on top of the table. The bowl of nachos that would normally be there had gone flying to the floor, yet he did not seem bothered.

Clarisse had put her feet up on top of one of his legs, tipping her chair back as she polished her knife. Will did not seem to notice this.

Chiron was also there, but he was just smiling amusedly at the scene.

Percy was still frozen when Travis and Connor appeared behind him. They peeked around him, and burst out laughing.

“You good there, Will?” Connor grinned as he made his way to his seat.

“I’ve been working my ass off for the last few days in the infirmary,” Will began in a monotone, “so I shut down and started working on helping. It’s only now hitting me what I’ve done.”

“Oh fuck off, Will, it’s not that bad.” Clarisse muttered, not entirely focused on what was being said.

“I can’t ever look at Chuck or Mellie in the eye again Clarisse!” He shouted wildly. “I’ve seen more of that women than I want to see of anyone!”

“Will, do calm down, everyone is here for the meeting.” Chiron said, still smiling.

Will did not move from the table. Percy shook himself once, and then made his way to his seat. Will could do whatever he wanted at this point, since he was the reason a lot of campers were still alive. Annabeth was sat next to him, and she gave him a small smile.

“Right, I know this is the third Head Counsellor meeting since the war, but there is a lot to cover. Since all the major points have been covered, I just want to ask about camp beads. Suggestions on design?”

“The Athena Parthenos,” Annabeth immediately said, “since it allied the Greek and Roman forces.”

“We could do the Argo II, because of the prophecy of the seven.” Piper suggested.

“Festus the dragon?” Percy asked tentatively.

It was quiet for a while after that.

Then, Travis shouted, “I’ve got it! A baby satyr!”

Connor burst out laughing, while Clarisse let out an amused huff. Will just groaned.

Percy glanced around, and found Piper, Jason and Annabeth looking just as confused as him.

“What happened?” Jason asked.

“My wish to be dipped in the river Lethe to rid me of this foul memory was not granted.” Will mumbled.

“So, you know how Mellie gave birth to Chuck?” Travis said.

A couple of nods in response.

“Well, who do you think delivered him?”

Percy stared at Will, who was currently trying to get Clarisse’s knife for the ‘sweet release of death’.

“You delivered a baby satyr?” Annabeth questioned incredulously. “Right before fighting the Romans?”

“What can I say, I’m versatile.”

———————————————————

Needless to say, the Athena Parthenos was put on the bead.


End file.
